A terminal detection method has conventionally been provided in such a manner that a response request is transmitted from a communication device to search a terminal device that exists within a predetermined range from the communication device and a terminal device that has a desired function is detected based on response information that is transmitted from the terminal device in response to the response request (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-063053).
However, it may be impossible for such a conventional terminal detection method to detect a terminal device has a desired function, depending on a model of such a terminal device.